Rewind
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: <html><head></head>setelah perang shinobi keempat—Sasuke kembali!—ketika kamu diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali untuk mengubah masa lalu dan masa depan... apakah kamu akan mengambil kesempatan itu?—time travel. drama. tim 7 centric. curious? read and find out :D</html>


Pairing: Mainly Team 7 centric—Minato/Kushina, Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Kakashi/Rin and bestfriendship!NaruSasu

Genre: Adventure/Hurt/Family/Romance [beware of fluffiness! you've been warned! /halah]

* * *

><p>Kushina menatap bayangannya di cermin. Perutnya yang membesar seolah mengatakan 'Sebentar lagi, siap atau tidak siap, aku akan menjadi ibu dattebane!' Kushina tersenyum. "Naruto…" Kushina mendapat tendangan kecil sebagai jawaban dari si kecil di dalam perutnya.<p>

"Kushina…" Panggilan terdengar dari ruang tengah di sebuah apartemen kecil. Kushina memutar badannya dengan susah payah, masih dengan senyumanya, menaruh kedua tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri perutnya. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah muncul dengan cengirannya yang seperti orang bodoh, tapi pada waktu yang sama, cengiran itu terlihat imut untuk Kushina.

"Minato…"

"Sudah siap?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning cerah yang dipanggil Minato tersebut.

"Sebentar lagittebane!" jawab Kushina mengambil sisir coklat di buffet depan cermin di kamar kecil tersebut dan mulai menyisir rambut merah panjangnya.

Minato hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Kushina yang sedang berkutat dengan rambut merahnya. Minato menyelipkan tangannya dari belakang tubuh Kushina, menaruhnya di sisi perut Kushina, merasakan tendangan kecil namun kuat dari si kecil yang tumbuh dalam rahim Kushina, namanya Naruto. Minato membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Kushina, mencium aroma shampoo yang dipakai oleh wanita yang tengah hamil tersebut.

Kushina bisa merasakan detak jantung Minato yang cepat, namun teratur. Entah apa arti dari melodi detak jantung tersebut. Kushina tersenyum memikirkan kemungkinan arti dari detak tersebut; mungkin Minato gugup untuk menjadi ayah dari Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto menendang kembali. "Ahahaha," Kushina cekikikan di tengah sisirannya, menyadari Naruto pun gugup untuk menjadi anak yang akan diasuh oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"Minato, kau membuat ini jadi makin lama!" ujar Kushina mengeluh, masih berusaha menyisir rambutnya, menyadari Minato bergerak makin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam leher wanita tersebut, membuat Kushina susah menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyisir. Minato tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Kushina. "Sini, biar aku," kata Minato mengambil sisir dari tangan Kushina, dan mulai menyisir rambut merah panjang Kushina.

Kushina paling senang dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini, dimana dirinya dan Minato hanyalah seperti sepasang kekasih—umm, suami-istri—normal, bukan seorang Jounin dan seorang Yondaime Hokage dengan resiko hidup yang tinggi.

"Tok-tok-tok!"

Ketukan kecil di pintu depan apartemen kecil yang didiami Kushina dan Minato, membuat mereka berdua tersentak karena terkejut.

"Ini, biar aku yang membukanya," kata Minato menyerahkan sisir kepada Kushina sebelum bergerak dari tempatnya untuk membukakan pintu depan.

Kushina meneruskan kegiatannya menyisir, mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di ruang depan dari dalam kamar. Kushina bisa mendengarkan suara pintu dibuka, kemudian sapaan dari Minato pada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu, "Oh! Hizashi-san!" yang ternyata adalah salah satu teman kecil Minato, Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Hai, Yondaime-sam―" jawaban Hizashi langsung dipotong oleh lawan bicaranya, "Minato." kata Minato memprotes panggilan dari temannya setelah ia menjadi Hokage. "Minato-sama," ulang Hizashi kembali, menyadari ketidak-sukaan Minato—yang langsung mengangkat alisnya—terhadap sikap terlalu hormat yang didapatkan dari temannya. Minato sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas menyadari dirinya tidak bisa melepas embel-embel "sama" di belakang namanya.

Setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya, Kushina memutar badannya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, masih mendengarkan apa yang terjadi ruang depan dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau datang kemari?" tanya Minato, Kushina yang berada dalam kamar masih bisa mendeteksi nada kekhawatiran dari suara Minato.

"Hiashi-sama memintamu segera datang," kata Hizashi. Kushina, yang masih di dalam kamar, bisa menebak Minato menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu berkata; "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih,Hizashi-san."

"Hai!"

Kushina berdiri kembali seraya menyadari Minato berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar. Minato yang melihat Kushina tengah berdiri dihadapannya, langsung tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kushina. Sebelum Minato sempat berbicara, Kushina sudah menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di atas bibir Minato.

"Aku sudah tau. Tak apa-apa kalau kau tidak menemaniku untuk pemeriksaan hari ini." kata Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku akan memanggil Kakashi untuk menemanimu," kata Minato.

"Sesudah aku pulang dari rumah sakit aku akan belanja dulu, jadi mungkin aku akan merepotkan Kakashi, jadi tidak usahttebane!" jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"Umm, kalau begitu biar aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah." kata Kushina, sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Minato. Ia tak bisa menolak lagi, mengingat Minato terkadang bisa menjadi over protective terhadap dirinya dan Naruto, melebihi kali ini.

"Para tetua desa memanggilmu? Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan, tak tahan dengan keheningan tiba-tiba, sementara tangannya sibuk memasukkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk check-up ke dalam tas. Ya. Minato tidak memperbolehkannya menggunakan alat-alat dan senjata Ninja dalam masa hamilnya. Sangat-sangat merepotkan bagi Kushina.

"Mereka ingin mengadakan pertemuan secara mendadak. Entah apa yang terjadi. Padahal aku ingin menemanimu check-up!" jawab Minato sambil berusaha memakai jubah Hokage-nya di belakang Kushina.

"Haha, bersabarlah Minato, Naruto sama pentingnya dengan desa ini. Kau pernah berjanji ketika kau diangkat sebagai Hokage 'kan? 'Aku akan menjaga dan mementingkan Konohagakure sama seperti anakku sendiri!' ahahaha!" kata Kushina memimikkan wajah serius Minato, sementara kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mulai melewati pikirannya, membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Minato, yang dari tadi hanya bisa mendengarkan Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, akhirnya bicara. "Kushina, lebih baik kita segera berangkat, aku tak mau membuat para tetua desa menunggu." kata Minato, memandang tas Kushina yang berada di atas tempat tidur, lalu mengangkat tas itu keluar kamar, menuju pintu depan apartemen.

"Oke dattebane!" jawab Kushina ceria, mengikuti Minato keluar kamar, melihat Minato telah mengangkat tasnya, membuka pintu depan dan menunggunya di luar apartemen.

"Aww! Akhirnya sampai jugattebane!" ujar Kushina memeluk pelan tangan kanan Minato setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 40 menit. Menyadari mereka telah sampai di depan rumah sakit, Kushina sedikit gundah, dan bingung; ia merasa senang telah sampai di rumah sakit; tapi juga dia sedih karena tidak akan melihat Minato sampai malam nanti, saat Minato telah menyelesaikan segala urusannya dengan para tetua klan desa.

"Kakiku sedikit sakit setelah berjalan sejauh ini," keluh Kushina, mengangkat kaki kanannya sedikit, tangannya memijit erat sisi betis kakinya. "Aku bisa saja mengantarmu dengan Hiraishin sih, tapi Rin bilang jalan kaki bagus untuk proses kelahiran. Maaf yaa" jawab Minato tersenyum pada Kushina, sambil sedikit mengobservasi daerah di sekitar rumah sakit. _Kenapa atmosfir di sekitar sini sedikit menyesakkan? Dimana orang-orang__—__…ohmm…_ Batin Minato penasaran sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Masih sambil memijit kakinya, Kushina memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia dapat menyelinap keluar dari pengawasan perawat Tsumugi, tapi pikiran itu segera terhapuskan ketika ia merasa tiba-tiba ditarik lembut kedalam kehangatan. Minato memeluk Kushina. "M-M-Minato…?!" gumam Kushina dengan gugup, merasakan darah dari tangannya ditransfer dengan paksa dan secara cepat ke wajahnya, membuat wajahnya memerah. Minato jarang menunjukkan sisi romantisnya ke publik, menciptakan rasa ingin tahu pada Kushina. _Kenapa Minato tiba-tiba begini?_

"Sampai nanti ya, aku akan berusaha menjemputmu setelah check up." kata Minato sembari mencium tepi pipi Kushina, tepat di depan telinganya. "Umm…o-o-okettebane…!" jawab Kushina masih dengan wajah memerah, menatap punggung Minato yang semakin menjauh ke ujung jalan, sampai akhirnya menghilang dengan bunyi "Poof!" cepat.

Secepat menghilangnya Minato, beberapa sosok dengan wajah tertutup serta jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh, dengan gerakan gesit mengelilingi Kushina. Kushina dengan sigap—dan tentunya merasa sedikit repot dengan berat tambahan dari perutnya karena hamil—mengubah postur tubuhnya dalam pose siap bertarung.

"Tenang Kushina-san, kita tidak akan menyakitimu, kami hanya ingin membawamu secara damai…" kata salah satu sosok dengan jubah hitam itu. "Kalau aku bilang 'aku tidak mau' bagaimana?" tanya Kushina bergerak, melayangkan kepalan tangannnya kearah sosok yang baru bicara tersebut. "Ha—?" Kushina mengeluarkan suara kekagetan sesaat, ketika sosok itu menghindar dari pukulan Kushina yang super cepat. "Kalau begitu kita harus membawamu secara―" kata-kata sosok itu terpotong oleh gerakan yang hampir tak terlihat.

Dalam sekejap, Kushina bisa melihat kilasan warna jingga, sekaligus merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Minato menggunakan shunshin dan segera mendekap Kushina dari belakang, membawa istrinya menjauh sedikit dari depan rumah sakit, dimana pertarungan antara sekumpulan sosok berjubah hitam dengan seorang yang kelihatannya seperti ninja… sedikit misterius… mungkin jounin… dan dalam masa remajanya. Minato dan Kushina bisa melihat rambut kuning cerah; diatas kepala sang ninja berbaju serba jingga, mengangkat alis mereka dalam kekagetan melihat warna rambut dan selera baju yang dipakainya.

Sang ninja berbaju jingga misterius mengangkat kakinya, bagian atas tubuh sosok berjubah hitam yang berada di hadapannya dijadikan sasaran tendang. Sosok berjubah hitam tersebut segara jatuh ke tanah. Ia mengulangi serangan yang sama terhadap seluruh sisa sosok berjubah hitam yang ada di sana.

Sang Hokage dan istrinya terkejut, melihat sang ninja misterius mengangkat kerah jubah kosong di tangannya. "CIH! Cuma bunshin!" ujar sang ninja muda, kemudian memutar badannya; membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut kembali melihat penampilan luar sang ninja. Dengan rambut kuning cerah, mata biru langit dan senyuman besarnya yang khas, penduduk Konoha bisa dengan sengaja—atau tidak sengaja menyimpulkan bahwa ninja muda ini adalah adik; atau mungkin anak dari Hokage mereka sekarang.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya sang ninja misterius kepada Kushina dan Minato yang berdiri tepat 5 meter di depannya. Sang ninja masih tersenyum seperti seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang diberi lollipop super besar. Perlahan Minato melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Kushina sementara Kushina sendiri terdiam menatap sang ninja misterius.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan istriku," kata Minato berjalan pelan ke arah sang ninja misterius.

"O…oh, i… itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai shinobi, Yondaime-sama." jawab sang ninja misterius tersenyum dengan gugup—secara tiba-tiba—ketika Minato menaruh tangan di pundaknya. Entah kenapa Minato bisa melihat ketakutan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kesengsaraan, dan semua emosi bercampur satu dalam mata pemuda ini ketika sang pemuda yang masih misterius itu menatap ke dalam matanya.

Minato tersenyum, dan berkata; "Bagimana kalau kita berbicara di tempatku?"

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>: yay for cliffhanger lmao :DD wuaaaa sudah hampir dua tahun saya ga pernah update… maaf, ternyata SMA itu menyita waktu. dan ternyata kehidupan social saya sedikit berkembang, sehingga tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan computer seperti dulu (masih, tapi hanya untuk sekedar browsing dan aktif di beberapa site social network)

kesempatan menulis kali diberikan oleh libur lebaran dan pacar saya yang akhirnya membuat saya kembali menulis fanfic—itupun menulis ulang—ORZ

#np 5.30 by Monkey Majik

Next update—kira-kira satu bulan lagi, begitu UTS selesai~ tralala~

Tertarik untuk mereview? Klik review!


End file.
